For electric appliances or electrically movable toys, ON-OFF operation of the power source has conventionally been conducted by a switching mechanism which is connected to the battery-receiving case through lead wires extended therefrom. For this reason, the switching mechanism requires various components, such as conducting contacts, which are contacted with and spaced apart from each other, and thus considerably increases the production costs necessary to satisfy requirements of high operability and durability as well as compact formation. Switching mechanisms of relatively low cost may be available but readily suffer from failure. Further, such conventional types of switching mechanisms readily suffer from snapping accidents, especially those caused by shocks or vibrations externally exerted on an electric toy, and thus it became impossible to give full function of the toy.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a power switch for a battery which may avoid use of lead wires and conducting contacts and which may be formed integrally to a battery-receiving case for ensuring ON-OFF operation of the power source, which is simple in construction but has sufficiently high strength to prevent snapping or contacting accidents, and which may be produced at a low cost.